


Ночи в стиле буги

by Tarosya



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Porn with Feelings, Rating: NC17, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarosya/pseuds/Tarosya
Summary: Дорогие друзья! Если вы решили заняться сексом с мало знакомым человеком, или даже если вам кажется, что этот человек вам знаком... Как бы там ни было, обязательно удостоверьтесь, что теперь вами не фикрайтер! В противном случае, пройдет много времени, и вы напрочь позабудете об этом эпизоде, как внезапно встретите самого себя в сети на страницах рейтингового рассказа!Стоит обычной женщине захотеть минета - она делает! А женщина-фикрайтер при желании минет пишет!Данный рассказ не имеет ничего общего одноименным фильмом. Схожесть названий лишь результат ассоциаций автора.
Kudos: 1





	Ночи в стиле буги

_Mister  
Your eyes are full of hesitation  
Sure makes me wonder  
If you know what you're looking for  
Baby  
I wanna keep my reputation  
I'm a sensation  
You try me once, you'll beg for more  
Oh, yes sir, I can boogie  
But an I need a certain song  
I can boogie, boogie-boogie  
All night long  
And yes sir, I can boogie  
If you stay, you can't go wrong  
I can boogie, boogie-boogie  
All night long_

Я и сама не могу объяснить, зачем иду за тобой в туалет. О чем я думаю, и что себе представляю. Просто чувствую, что нужно ловить момент. Этот момент сложился из случайного звонка, когда я по ошибке набрала твой номер, из телефонных разговоров ни о чем в последние два дня, из твоего внезапного приглашения присоединиться к тебе и твоим друзьям в пивном пабе на набережной.  
Ты сидишь спиной к входу, за большим столом в глубине паба с большой компанией. Подойдя, я трогаю тебя за плечо. На мгновение мне кажется, что ты не узнаешь меня, но ты вскакиваешь со своего места, приветствуя, обнимаешь, как давно знакомую. Мажешь губами по скуле, легонько царапая бородой, словно мы хорошие приятели.  
\- Садись! – Говоришь ты, уступая мне свое место за столом.  
Растерявшись, я сажусь. Через пару секунд, понимаю, что сижу рядом с совершенно незнакомыми людьми, они заняты своими разговорами, и не обращают на моё появление никакого внимания. Чувствую себя глупо.  
Со своего места наблюдаю, как ты ходишь вокруг стола, ведя беседы то с одними, то с другими. Замечая мой пристальный взгляд, ты улыбаешься мне в ответ. В пол-уха слушаю разговор сидящей рядом брюнетки о предстоящей поездке за границу. Я неожиданно понимаю, что она и есть та самая твоя бывшая девушка, до сих пор живущая с тобой в одной квартире, когда она с вызовом сообщает мне, отвлекшись от своего разговора, что вы спите в одной постели. Взгляды, что я бросаю на тебя, слишком очевидны.  
\- И как он – храпит? – Спрашиваю я с улыбкой.  
Она растерянно моргает, не ожидая подобной реакции. Ты подходишь как нельзя вовремя.  
-Аллё! Хватит про меня сплетничать! – Смеешься. Это немного разряжает обстановку.  
Надолго ты возле нас не задерживаешься, снова отходишь. Я продолжаю следить за тобой взглядом, прихлёбывая принесенное официанткой пиво. У тебя же пива осталась совсем на донышке. Ты запрокидываешь бутылку, делая последние глотки. Коротко стриженная борода на подбородке забавно торчит вверх. Я смотрю, как дергается кадык под кожей.  
Заметив, что ты закуриваешь, подхожу и прошу затянуться. Ты протягиваешь мне сигарету, зажатую между пальцев. Но я затягиваюсь с твоей руки, взяв твою ладонь в свои. У тебя большая ладонь и шершавые пальцы.  
Еще пару минут ты продолжаешь разговор со своими друзьями. Я тоже, стоя рядом, бросаю какие-то фразы. А когда ты идешь в "комитет по делам отработанного пива", я, подхватив сумочку, следую за тобой. И я уже говорила, сама толком не знаю, почему.  
Мужской туалет первый по коридору, и заглянув в него, я вижу как ты моешь руки.  
\- Забавно, - говорю я, - мужской туалет всегда перед женским. Ну чтоб мужчины из коридора не подглядывали. А что женщины, проходя, могут подглядывать – это видимо никого не волнует.  
Ты хрипло смеешься. Говоришь что-то о женской зависти к членам. Я возражаю, что желание иметь член вовсе не желание, чтоб он вырос. Ты снова смеешься. Немного неловко вести подобные разговоры в туалете. Об этом мы тоже спорим. А дальше ты спрашиваешь, делала ли я "что-то" в туалете.  
\- Всегда можно попробовать! – Отвечаю я, отправляя мяч на твою сторону поля.  
Этот щекочущий нервы разговор, он дошел до точки невозврата, когда каждый из нас уже не отступит и не даст слабину, боясь показаться смешным.  
\- Попробуем? – Спрашиваешь ты, подмигивая.  
Я делаю шутливый реверанс. К вашим услугам!  
Пропустив меня вперед в узкую кабинку туалета, ты закрываешь за нами хлипкую дверь. Хорошо хоть в кабинке сплошные стены, а не тонкие перегородки в пол-роста. В тесноте кабинки не повернуться, но ты, обхватив меня обеими руки, приподнимаешь, оторвав от пола, разворачиваешь, прижимая спиной к двери. Наваливаешься сверху всем телом. Потянувшись навстречу друг другу, мы сталкиваемся зубами, по-подростковому неловко. Но ты не даешь мне рассмеяться, сразу проталкивая язык в мой рот. Твоя борода непривычно щекочет. Наш неистовый поцелуй горчит от выпитого пива, и выкуренной на двоих сигареты.  
Просунув руки между нами, я упираюсь тебе в грудь, отстраняя. Под пальцами твердые мышцы, к тебе приятно прикасаться. Отрываюсь от двери, и мелко переступая ногами, как в танце, разворачиваю тебя, меняясь с тобой местами. Теперь ты стоишь спиной к стене.  
Я опускаюсь на корточки, взявшись пальцами за массивную пряжку твоего ремня. Смотрю снизу вверх. Ты не подгоняешь, только дышишь тяжело. Может, ждешь, что я передумаю, и пойду на попятную. Я и сама до конца не верю, что все происходит на самом деле. Расстегиваю ремень, пуговицу на джинсах, тяну вниз молнию. Чувствую, что под моими пальцами твой член уже крепко стоит.  
Стягиваю джинсы вместе с трусами вниз, к коленям. У тебя красивый член, перевитый выпуклыми венами, с крупной темной головкой. Беру член в ладошки, оттягиваю кожицу. Пальцем размазываю по головке выступившую вязкую каплю смазки. Лижу языком широко от основания к головке, словно прочерчиваю влажную линию. Щекочу языком уздечку, толкаюсь самым кончиком в щель на головке и, забираю в рот сразу на всю длину.  
Мне казалось, ты должен любить грязные разговорчики, но ты ничего не говоришь, только протяжно охаешь, отзываясь на мою ласку.  
От прикосновения к твердому горячему члену по всему телу будто идет электрический ток. Твои стоны заводят, и я уже чувствую, как тянет низ живота.  
Выпускаю из-за рта блестящий от моей слюны член.  
\- Ноги раздвинь! – Тяну твои джинсы ниже, от колен на щиколотки.  
\- Чего? - Тебе наверняка не часто доводилось слышать подобное.  
\- Ноги, говорю, раздвинь! - Я улыбаюсь, легонько касаясь губами твоего члена.  
Ты послушно раздвигаешь ноги. И я, прижимаясь лицом к самому паху, толкаюсь языком под яйца. Ты, видно, убираешь волосы в паху, но чуть отросшие колючие волоски щекочут лицо. Ноздри пощипывает от мускусного запаха. От прикосновения к чувствительному местечку под яйцами ты громко вздыхаешь, скуля на выдохе: «Бля-я-ядь!»  
Я не принимаю этого на свой счет. Лизнув напоследок бархатную кожу мошонки, смотрю лукаво снизу вверх. Ноги затекли, и я, привстав с корточек, встаю на колени. Пол грязный, но плевать. Ты смотришь на меня, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на моем лице у самого твоего члена, глаза шалые.  
Снова накрыв ртом твой член, я обхватываю зубы губами и начинаю сосать ритмично, втягивая щёки, вбираю глубоко, не прекращая поглаживать языком. Наслаждаюсь твоим вкусом, ощущением того, как член скользит по языку, глубже, как пульсирует в ушах собственная кровь. Ты хрипло постанываешь каждый раз, когда, выпуская член, я задеваю кончиком языка чувствительную кожу под головкой.  
\- Я так не кончу! – Сипишь ты. - Пьяный же!  
Я хочу сказать, мол, мы никуда не торопимся. Но ты уже резко толкаешься мне в рот, яростно двигая бедрами. Твой член безжалостно проникает все глубже в глотку, и мне кажется, что воздух вот-вот перестанет поступать в легкие, и я сейчас задохнусь. Вот была бы забавная смерть! Но ты отстраняешься назад, вынимая член, и позволяя свободно вздохнуть. А затем врываешься снова, толкаясь с неприличными влажными звуками, придерживая за затылок, и прижимая мою голову к себе, чтоб натягивать сильнее. Я стараюсь заглатывать член так глубоко, как только могу, приноравливаясь работать щеками и языком в твоём темпе. По подбородку стекает слюна, размазывая мэйк-ап.  
Сперма ударяет в нёбо неожиданно – горячо и горько. Ты рвано стонешь, изливаясь мне в рот.  
С минуту ты пытаешься восстановить дыхание, запрокинув голову и закрыв глаза. Я всё ещё стою на коленях, уткнувшись головой в твой живот. Тяжело дышу в пах, обдавая влажный уже начавший опадать член своим горячим дыханием.  
Ты чуть наклоняешься, и хватая меня под локти, помогаешь подняться. Ноги затекли и совсем не держат, я заваливаюсь на тебя. Мои губы находят твои. Это проверка. Ненавижу мужчин, что брезгуют целоваться после минета, словно я только что отсасывала кому-то другому. Но ты отвечаешь на мой поцелуй, забирая назад свой горчащий вкус. Губы онемели, и чуть покалывают.  
Разорвав поцелуй, ты смотришь на мой рот, чуть скосив глаза.  
\- Твой рот… - Ты глупо хихикаешь.  
\- Что? Памеле Андерсон на зависть? – Я представляю, что мои губы и без того полные, сейчас неприлично распухли. Пытаюсь улыбнуться в ответ, но опухшие губы больно растягивать.  
Нас отвлекает телефонный звонок. Я не глядя тянусь рукой назад, к сумочке, которую оставила на закрытой крышке унитаза.  
\- Это ты мне звонишь! – Удивленно говорю я, глядя на экран телефон.  
\- Блин! Я телефон на столе оставил! – Ты начинаешь судорожно натягивать штаны, стукаясь локтями о дверь в тесном пространстве кабинки.  
\- Нас уже ищут? – Спрашиваю я игривым тоном. Но интимный момент уже испорчен, остается лишь смущение.  
\- Иди! – Говорю я тебе. – Пока за нами не отравили поисковую группу. А я приведу себя в порядок.  
Ты отпираешь дверь. Мы выйдем как шпионы в старых фильмах – по одному. Уже ступив за порог, ты оборачиваешься и целуешь меня на прощание, едва касаясь губами, кольнув бородой. Это хороший поцелуй, он немного спасает от замешательства.  
За стол я так и не вернулась. Напившись холодной воды из крана в женском туалете, и приложив к распухшим губам мокрую ладонь, я обхожу паб по широкой дуге, чтоб не проходить мимо вашего столика. Выхожу на улицу, и сажусь в как раз удачно подъехавшее такси…


End file.
